falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Fallout: New Vegas
Fallout: New Vegas é um RPG pós-apocalíptico para computadores e consoles desenvolvido pela Obsidian Entertainment e publicado pela Bethesda Softworks. Apesar de New Vegas não ser uma sequência direta do Fallout 3, o jogo usa o mesmo motor gráfico, o Gamebryo. O jogo foi desenvolvido por algumas das mesmas pessoas que trabalharam nos jogos anteriores da série na Black Isle Studios. A história do jogo se passa em uma Las Vegas pós-apocalíptica, que passou a se chamar New Vegas depois da Grande Guerra. Fallout: New Vegas foi lançado em 19 de outubro de 2010 para PC, Xbox 360 e PlayStation 3. Desenvolvimento Fallout: New Vegas foi anunciado em 20 de abril de 2009 em uma conferência da Bethesda em Londres.VG247 - Fallout: New Vegas announced in London As primeiras informações oficiais foram divulgadas em fevereiro de 2010 na revista PC Gamer. Um trailer cinemático foi lançado no mesmo mês. Mais tarde, algumas previews afirmaram que o jogo estava previsto para outubro de 2010. Introdução e história Introdução O jogo se passa em uma Las Vegas pós-apocalíptica, em uma visão retro-futurista. Las Vegas foi atingida durante a Grande Guerra entre os Estados Unidos e a China, que causou um ataque nuclear no dia 23 de Outubro de 2077 com uma duração de apenas duas horas, mas o suficiente para causar uma destruição massiva. Antes da Grande Guerra, houve a Guerra dos Recursos, que causou o colapso das Nações Unidas, uma praga de vírus paranoica nos Estados Unidos fez com que o Canadá fosse anexado pelos americanos. A cidade de Las Vegas passou a ser chamada de New Vegas. Ao contrário do que se pensavam, New Vegas não foi atingida diretamente pelas bombas nucleares, o que ajudou na reconstrução e fez com que muitas estruturas permanecessem intactas, parte da vegetação continuasse viva e o céu azul e limpo. A represa Hoover Dam continuou funcional e passou a ser usada para fornecer eletricidade e água para boa parte da região, mas também passou a ser disputada por várias facções militares e criminosas. História A história sucede algumas partes da história do Fallout e Fallout 2, mas não tem nenhuma ligação com o que aconteceu no Fallout 3. Fallout: New Vegas acontece no ano de 2281, 4 anos depois dos eventos do Fallout 3 e 39 anos depois dos eventos do Fallout 2. A New California Republic é a principal facção do jogo, e está em uma guerra que envolve a Caesar's Legion e os habitantes locais de New Vegas. As duas facções do jogos estão disputando domínio de território e pelo controle da represa Hoover Dam. Os Super Mutantes e os habitantes locais de New Vegas também travam uma guerra por território, continuando a velha guerra entre Humanos e Super mutantes. O jogador joga com um mensageiro, que foi deixado em um cemitério abandonado depois de levar um tiro, e foi socorrido por um robô chamado Victor, e foi levado para a casa de um doutor chamado MitchellEdwards, Tim (February, 2010). "March issue of PC GAMER". PC GAMER: pp. 40-41., que acabou salvando sua vida. Jogabilidade A jogabilidade é muito parecida com a do Fallout 3, mas com algumas mudanças significativas. Modo Hardcore O modo Hardcore é um modo opcional que deixa o jogo mais realista e muito mais desafiador. Nesse modo, o personagem do jogador pode sofrer desidratação ou morrer de sede se não tomar água regulamente, e a cura por Stimpaks e comida será feita ao longo do tempo, ao invés de instantaneamente. Completar o jogo no modo Hardcore irá render uma recompensa (conquista ou troféu) especial para você. Sistema de personagem O sistema SPECIAL retornou, e influencia de um modo mais direto e significante durante o jogo. Assim como no Fallout 3, é possível selecionar um perk cada vez que avançar seu personagem em dois níveis. name="PSM3"PlayStation 3 Magazine UK preview, March 2010 issue. Também é possível selecionar Traits. Combate O Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, ou V.A.T.S., é um sistema de combate que pausa o jogo e permite selecionar uma diferente parte do inimigo na tentativa de acertá-lo, assim como no Fallout 3. Durante um combate em tempo real, é possível ativar o VATS e o jogo irá ser pausado, onde será possível definir, de uma forma estratégica, diferentes partes de todos os inimigos no campo de visão do jogador para acertar. Durante os combates em tempo real, é possível aumentar e diminuir o zoom das armas com mira de alto alcance, ao contrário do Fallout 3 onde não era possível aumentar o zoom das armas do tipo. Uma das novidades no modo VATS são os golpes especiais que podem ser aplicados com armas brancas, como um chamado "Fore!" usando o taco de golf. Outra novidade é que agora o jogador pode ser avisado caso o inimigo tenha uma resistência de dano muito alta, quando um escudo vermelho aparecer ao lado da saúde do inimigo no modo VATS ou durante combates em tempo real. Desse modo o jogador pode, estrategicamente, escolher outra arma ou atirar em uma parte especifica do inimigo (como nos braços para piorar sua mira). O jogo também tem uma câmera dinâmica que mostra um acerto fatal em câmera lenta, passando uma sensação parecida do modo V.A.T.S. durante combates em real para o jogador. Ao contrário do Fallout 3, o Fallout: New Vegas possui as "Iron Sights" (mira em que se vê a arma por trás para mirar), e não somente um Zoom, como no Fallout 3. Essa é uma das principais novidades em relação ao combate. Karma e reputação O sistema de Karma é o mesmo, mas agora incorporado totalmente ao novo sistema de reputação, similar ao Fallout 2. A reputação é uma forma de criar uma relação variada com as facções e com os moradores de cidades, como a NRC e a cidade de Goodsprings. Uma reputação alta irá fazer com que uma determinada facção ou cidade tenha uma relação beneficia com o jogador, e irá render presentes dos habitantes de uma cidade. Já uma baixa reputação pode fazer com que uma cidade ou facção não confie no jogador ou até mesmo não permita que ele visite um determinado lugar controlando por eles. O Karma tem um efeito muito menor se comparado com o Fallout 3, e a reputação é o que irá decidir como as pessoas irão ter um ponto de vista sobre o jogador. Modificação de armas O jogo conta com um novo sistema que permite modificar quase todas as armas e adicionar certas coisas, como mira de alto alcance, slots de munição, etc. É possível ter até 3 modificações em cada arma. Com algumas armas, é possível adicionar skins para elas e modificar a aparência delas. Segundo Chris Avellone, a Obsidian implementou essa novidade em resposta ao sucesso de um mod conhecido como mod Weapon Mod Kits modpara o Fallout 3.Gamespots Interview with Chris Avellone at E3 2010 Roda de companheiros A Companion wheel é uma das novidades no jogo, e permite dar ordens especificas para os companheiros do jogador, como "Atacar" e "Defender". Também permite trocar equipamentos mais facilmente. Os companheiros do jogo também possuem um gosto especifico para armas, de modo que um NPC que gosta de usar uma shotgun não irá gostar de usar uma sniper e irá ter uma eficiência menor com esse tipo de arma. Mini-games Seguindo o conceito dos antigos cassinos de New Vegas, é possível participar de diversos mini-games visitando os cassinos da cidade. É possível até jogar um jogo de cartas (desenvolvido especialmente para Fallout, com o nome de Caravan), roleta e caca-niqueis, além de outros. (Maio, 2010). "Versão de Maio da Game Informe: pp. 65 A sorte na maioria dos jogos do tipo é definido pelo skill de Sorte. Outros mini jogos incluem blackjack, roulette e slots. Ganhando as partidas, o jogador pode receber caps, comidas e bebidas. Porém, os cassinos da cidade podem expulsar o jogador, caso ele ganhe muitas vezes seguidas, acusando de "trapaça". Diferenças para o Fallout 3 Desenvolvedores Fallout: New Vegas foi desenvolvido pela Obsidian Entertainment, uma empresa fundada por Feargus Urquhart e Chris Avellone, dois dos criadores do Fallout 2 (originalmente na Black Isle Studios). O projeto de desenvolvimento foi comandado por J.E. Sawyer, um dos lideres de design do Van Buren, o projeto cancelado da Black Isle Studios que iria se tornar o Fallout 3. John R. Gonzalez foi o líder de criatividade de design, que trabalhou no Fallout 2 e no Van Buren como senior designer. Joe Sanabria comandou a equipe de arte. Produtos Collector's Edition A Collector's Edition do Fallout: New Vegas é uma edição especial, incluindo um livro sobre a história do jogo escrita por Chris Avellone, um DVD do Making of, réplicas de moedas usadas nos cassinos de New Vegas, um jogo de cartas personalizado com os personagens do jogo e uma réplica das moedas do "Lucky 38" do jogo, tudo em uma caixa especial e limitada. A edição especial também esteve disponível para pré-venda. Add-ons Pacotes extras Os jogadores que fizeram a pré-compra do jogo receberam pacotes extras, incluindo: Caravan Pack, Classic Pack, Mercenary Pack, ou o Tribal Pack. São pacotes com alguns itens extras, recebidos pelos jogadores logo no começo do jogo, como armaduras especiais, stimpaks e armas. Add-ons O primeiro DLC do Fallout: New Vegas foi lançado no dia 21 de dezembro de 2010, com o nome de Dead Money. O lançamento foi exclusivo para Xbox 360, temporariamente, ter sido mais tarde lançado a 22 de fevereiro de 2011 para PS3 e PC O segundo DLC foi lançado dia 17 de maio de 2011 com nome de Honest Hearts. A terceira DLC foi lançada no dia 19 de julho de 2011 com o nome de Old World Blues. A quarta e última DLC foi lançada no dia 20 de setembro de 2011, com o nome de Lonesome Road. Polêmicas e censuras *Na Alemanha, a maior parte das cenas de violência do jogo foram removidas, e o sangue desativado. *Assim como aconteceu no Fallout 3, a arma Fat Man foi renomeada para "Nuka Launcher" no Japão, para evitar referências a Segunda Guerra Mundial e o desastre de Nagasaki. A Little Boy mod também foi renomeado. Galeria Fnv collector edition-generic.jpg|Edição especial. FNV box art PC (US).jpg|Box art da versão para PCs. FNV box art PS3 (US).jpg|Box art para a versão do PS3. FNV box art X360 (US).jpg|Box art para a versão do Xbox 360. FNV dev team.jpg|Time de desenvolvedores do Fallout: New Vegas. Vídeos Fallout New Vegas Debut Trailer|Primeiro trailer de New Vegas. Veja também *''Fallout 3'' Referências bg:Fallout: New Vegas cs:Fallout: New Vegas de:Fallout: New Vegas en:Fallout: New Vegas es:Fallout: New Vegas fi:Fallout: New Vegas fr:Fallout: New Vegas it:Fallout: New Vegas ja:Fallout: New Vegas ko:폴아웃: 뉴 베가스 lt:Fallout: New Vegas nl:Fallout: New Vegas no:Fallout: New Vegas pl:Fallout: New Vegas ro:Fallout: New Vegas ru:Fallout: New Vegas sv:Fallout: New Vegas tr:Fallout: New Vegas uk:Fallout: New Vegas zh:辐射：新维加斯 Categoria:Jogos da série Fallout Categoria:Database do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Fallout: New Vegas